My Adventures in the Pokemon World!
by Bulbasawr
Summary: It was all normal. I was a 7th grade girl. My friends were good. It all happened when he appeared. He granted us powers... My world... Was never the same... My life... was forever greater... He once told me... You don't live only once... You live every day... and forever in spirit...
1. A Nice Walk in the Fresh Winter Air

**Hello! It's me, Bulbasawr! So... This is my new story. It's called **_**My Adeventure in the Pokemon World! **_**This first chapter is short. I'll have another chapter up tomorrow... Hopefully. Enjoy!**

**Posted: November 4th, 2013.'Round 8 o' clock pm, Central time.**

**My Point of View (Me as in Bulbasawr)**

I was walking down the road one chilly morning with my best friends Clemont and Zoroark. She wasn't really a Zoroark, we just called her that for no apparent reason. (Zoro for short) She does have a Zorua and a Zoroark, though. Their names are Little Iris and Big Iris. Clemont I have dubbed Lemons. I like giving my closest friends nicknames. They've both been my friends ever since 5th grade. Now we are all in 7th grade so I guess you could call us close friends. Hey... the way I see it... Friends are friends!

It was cold outside, so I had on my sleek green jacket and black sweat pants. Clemont had denim jeans and a blue hoodie. Zoro was wearing a big, gray hoodie with denim jeans, too.

We liked to walk in the mornings. My pokemon sometimes walk with me. Speaking of which, I let out my pokemon.

"C'mon out for a nice breath of fresh air! Ivee! Gabriel! Leroy!" I shouted unexpectantly. Clemont and Zoro both jumped back from my sudden outburst.

"Iv! Ivy-Ivysaur!" Ivee yelled. She was pretty loud.

"Geng... Gengar..." Gabriel whispered. Such a quiet pokemon, him.

"Me-Me-Meowth!" Leroy squealed. He loved going on walks.

Zoro smiled, "That's a good idea, Bulbasawr! Come walk with me! Little Iris! Big Iris!"

"Grackgrackle grackle!" Big Iris growled. She can be mean!

Little Iris just giggled, "Ehehehehe!" What a prankster she is! I wonder what she's up to!

"Dinosaur! Shock! Let's go!" Clemont threw the pokeballs into the air.

"Helio! Helioptile!" Dinosaur squawked. I think Dinosaur is so cute, even though he's a boy!

Shock just licked his paw and sat on Clemonts shoulder. He's a parteh poopah!

"Pik... Pika... Chu..." Shock murmured.

So many pokemon! Ivee my Ivysaur. Gabriel my Gengar. Leroy my Meowth. Little Iris and Big Iris the Zorua and Zoroark. Clemont's Helioptile, Dinosaur. Also the bum, Shock the lazy Pikachu... Who else's pokemon could show up!?

The answer flew straight above our heads in a flash.

I looked down... oh boy... Charizard landed infront of us...

Then a Blastoise with Gary Oak on it's back romped by quickly...

What did they do this time?

Gary and Red...

Hurricane and Tornado...

Theif and Back-Up...

They can be called many things...

But they are for sure...

Absolutely...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Back to Striaton Cafe for Lunch!

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! I don't own pokemon or and of it's characters! Enjoy reading! ^_^**

**Posted: November 6th, 2013. Round 4:30!**

**My Point of View (Me as in Bulbaswr)**

...Reckless...

There's no telling what they did this time! Oh boy! Did they rob the market down the street again? Did they mug Old Man Clay and his Krookodile gave chase? Or did they push poor Burgundy down off the swing again and her big brother Russet or Cilan was after them? Oh arceus!? Did they-

My train of thought cut off by Red running over, "Woo hoo! We gave them a beating, huh Gary?"

He had a black eye and scrapes all over his arms and face. That's when I noticed that Gary was on Blastoise's back because his leg was bleeding... a lot.

"What did you do?!" Zoro screamed.

Clemont rolled his eyes, "Get caught by Russet?"

Gary let out a hearty laugh, "Hahaha! No way! Made a bet with Ricky and all em' boys! They lost the bet n' they wouldn't pay us!"

"We made sure they did! You could say they aren't making any bets with us any more!" Red said holding out a huge wad of cash.

...Wow... What-

"IDIOTS!" I shouted.

The wind blew real hard for a moment. It was silent. We were all thinking. My short, minty green gair blew softly in the wind. My keychain fluttered and made the only noise besides the groan of the never dying wind.

All of the sudden Cilan came running up and was confused. We were all just standing there. In the pounding wind.

"Uhh... Me and Burgundy made some... Uhm... Lunch..." He said tentively.

Gabriel bounced up and down at the thought of lunch, "Geng! Gengar Geng!"

I smiled in a wide grin, "I'm starvin'! Watcha' made?"

"Archen noodle soup," He answered.

Zoro grabbed Little Iris in her arms, "Yum! I'd love some archen noodle soup!"

Big Iris growled in excitment, "Crackle! Quackle crackcrock!"

Little Iris was happy, too, "Aaaaaaroooog!"

Leroy, my Meowth, hopped up onto my right shoulder, "MEEEEEE-OWTH!"

Ivee, my Ivysaur, jumped up onto my left shoulder, "Ive! Ive! Ivy-SAUR!"

I laughed! I picked up Gabriel in my arms and felt his fuzzy fur on my nose. He was suprisingly warm. He wrapped his paws around me and started to fall asleep.

"Gabriel... c'mon back..." I whispered, returning the purple pocket monster to his pokeball.

Clemont returned Dinosaur, as he knew it would get cold quickly sooner or later. Shock was fast asleep curled up around his neck. He put his hood over it's head to protect the small pikachu from the wind.

We head toward the Striaton Cafe, the wind to our backs.

"Hey, Cilan?" I asked.

"Hmmmmmm?"

"Why couldn't you have just called us on one of our Xtrancievers?" I asked yet another question.

He just shrugged. He probably wanted-

"To get away from Chili, huh?" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe..."

The rest of the way we were silent, except for every once and a while you could hear one of our stomachs growl... or the wind howl like a Mightyena... or a far off cry of a wild pokemon. Other wise... it was... absolutely... _Quiet..._

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Busted!

**Hai! It's meh! Bulba! So... this is chapter three so far... I hope you've been liking them! Hooray! Lot's of SommelierShipping in this one! Sorry, hasd to have a reason to get all mah other friends into the story! ~(*0*)~**

**Posted: November 6th, 5:18 pm central**

**My Point of View**

We reached Striaton Café in seven or eight minutes. I ran up to the big doors and pushed them open, the aroma of delicious delicacies overwhelming my nostrils.

"Aaaah! I smell Archen Noodle Sou-oup!" I sang.

Zoro was right behind me, "Mmmmm! It smells absolutely-"

"Divine!" I finished.

She nodded and broke out in a wide grin in reply. I cheerily hopped over to the kitchen. The restaurant was empty, they were closed. Being their friends we were allowed in! That means especially for lunch!

I peeped into the kitchen where Burgundy was humming as she spiced the soup. She didn't notice me. You know what that means!

"Gabriel... go scare Burgundy..." I whispered letting the purple prankster out of it's pokeball.

It came out onto my shoulder and opened it's eyes. He had taken a nap and was now well rested and ready to cutup!

"Gengy..." Gabriel said, his voice being naturally low.

He evaporated his body into a gas like form and flew to the floor. He slithered along the blue checked tiles until he was right next to Burgundy's feet. Gabriel solidified into his body once gain. He slightly giggled, which caught Burgundy's attention.

"Huh?" she said, turning to look.

But before she could even take a glimpse of him, he had already turned into nothing but a ghostly apparition.

"I could have sworn I heard something..." she told herself. She shrugged, "Oh well..."

Gabriel was a slight purple shadow and rose up behind her head. He turned into a solid and jumped on the back of her head.

"BOOOO!" He shouted in a gruff voice.

"Bwaaaaaaa!" Burgundy shouted.

I started to laugh, "Ahhahaha!"

"Ehehehehehe!" Gabriel snickered.

I felt someone behind me. I turned to see... Uh-oh...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. SSSSHH! JUST LET IT HAPPEN!

**Don't own pokemon, it's characters... Yadda yadda yadda!**

**My Point of View**

Cilan...

Busted! Oh snap! Burgundy was his girlfriend. He'd beat up on anybody who'd been mean to her...

And in this case...

I was that anybody...

"OH SHOOT!" I yelled, trying to slip past him.

He stopped me by just scooting to the left.

"L-Look Cilan..." I said lifting my hands up in defense, "W-We're fr-friends here... R-R-Right?"

He just stared at me. Yikes... the last time I did this he completely slaughtered me.

He kept on staring... Gary walked up behind him and looked back and forth to my face and his... He smiled and tried not to laugh.

"Gary mother flipping oak... Help me! Ten bucks!" I mouthed to him without speaking, hoping he would do something.

Cilan just kept staring at me... And then Gary started to laugh! Some friends I have!

Oh wait... That's so ironic... That must be what Cilan's thinking right now... :P

"L-Look! I'm sorry! I was going to apologize to her! G-Gabriel, too!" I stammered.

Cilan just rolled his eyes and pushed past me to check on Burgundy.

I walked up to Gary and shoved him, "Thanks for the help you face! Missed out on ten bucks!"

He had a confused look, "Ten Bucks?! What?! I thought you said 'Len Buzz'..."

"UHG!" I said.

Gabriel scooted out the door, bruise on his cheek.

"Burgundy tried to pull you off?" I asked.

He nodded, smiled, and then laughed! Hah! So much fun!

"The look on her face, though! Hahahaha!" I joked.

Gabriel floated up to my shoulder and sat down. He took one, last, scruffy laugh. We both grinned and made our way to where everyone else was. Man was that hilarious!

Zoroark was in a chair and Little Iris in her lap purring. Red was in a chair across from her dozing off. Charizard was curled up on a table next to them. Gary sat in another chair. One more left. For meeee!

I sat down and thought for a moment as I pet the soft Gengar... Where were Ninetales, Snail Arms, and Jigglypuff? They were more of our friends...

Ninetales was probably curled up reading a book somewhere. Maybe that one she's been reading... What was it? Right... _Wicked: Witch & Curse_...

She has short, silver hair that has blue tips. Like a shiny Ninetales. Hence her nickname.

Snail Arms might be outside... We call her Snail Arms since she likes to wave her arms around like an omanyte... Cause... it's... a snail... with... arms...

Jigglypuff was probably out training her Clefairy, Angie. Gabriel would most likely miss her if she was gone for a day.

We call Jigglypuff by the name Puff since she likes to sing songs like one.

I wonder where they all were... Hm...

"Where's Nine, Snail, and Puffs?" I asked.

Zoro turned and looked at me, "Uh... in Asperita? Remember?"

Oh... Right I had-

"Forgotten about that..."

Zoro just rolled her eyes and continued petting Little Iris.

All of the sudden Cress came running in with Chili right on his heels.

"GIVE IT BACK, CRESS! YOU BRAT!" Chili shouted at he burst through the door.

"Never! It was mine in the first place!" Cress yelled back at him, holding back a laugh.

Red jumped up, "Huh?! What!?"

"Watcha' hidin' Cress?" I prompted...

"RAWR!" He shouted, then whent upstiars to the apartment part of the building.

"UUUUUUUUUHGHHH!" Chili howled and bolted on after him.

They were always fighting.

"H-Hey! Wait don't you want soup?" Gary hollered.

"SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH," Zoro said holding a finger up too Gary's lips, "JUST LET IT HAPPEN! THEY DON'T NEED ANY SOUP! MORE FOR US, DANGIT!"

Gary just slapped her hand and stuck his tounge out, "Just tryin' ta' be nice!"

"BLARG." she replied quickly.

Oh well... More soup for us!

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**BE NICE AND REVIEW LIKE THE GOOD PANSAGE YOU ARE! :P**_


	5. I don't know what to call this chapter

**Hey everyone! Bulbasawr heeeeeeeerree! Sorry this took so long! I will try to make this one a little longer that the others to make up for it, mmmmmm'kay? Lol, that reminds me of m'kay squirtle! (Look up 'pokemon awkward' if you don't know what I'm referencing... mmmmm'kay?)**

**Posted: November 14, 2013 'Round 5:05 Pm central time**

**My/Bulbasawr's P.O.V.**

"I wonder what Cress had of Chili's? Oh well. Burgundy should be done with the soup around now so I'll investigate later..." I thought to myself silently as we waited.

Gabriel, my Gengar, looked up at me with a grin. He had enjoyed scaring Burgundy like that, even if Cilan nearly beat us up! I smiled back. We often did small, harmless pranks like this together. We had fun doing it, too. Ivee and Leroy, my Ivysaur and Meowth, were running ina circle on the other side of the room chasing each other. That's right! They hopped off my shoulders when we came in. Speaking of people I've forgotten about-

"Where did Clemont go?" I asked aloud, once again forgetting where someone was.

Gary looked up, "He said that he had forgotten somethin' at his house and ran back real quick. He didn't seem in a hurry, but he ran really fast and excitedly."

"He probably wanted to get back before his share of archen noodle soup went cold!" Zoroark giggled joyously.

"Pffft... Bwahahahahahaha!" I laughed.

Clemont does really love soup. Everyone here loves soup! Cilan came out of the kitchen with his eyes closed and two trays in his hand, each with three bowls of soup on them.

"Soups on, everah'bodeh!" He shouted.

"YEAH! 'MERICA!" Zoroark yelled back.

Cilan walked over to put them on the table, and he shot me a glace. A glace that said, "I have no idea why I am feeding you, you stupid jackwagon!" I jumped back. Yikes! I carefully got a bowl, not taking my eyes off of him. After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped glaring.

"Geez, Cilan. Your not a Haunter and I'm not a real Bulbasaur, no need for you to use mean look on me! I'm sorry okay?" I said and rolled my eyes.

He just scowled and returned to the kitchen.

"Your lucky you got soup, Bulbs." Zoroark leaned over and told me so Cilan couldn't hear.

Obviously Red heard and he leaned over too, "And lucky you didn't get pulverized..."

"At least YOUR FACE!" I shouted at them.

"Pbbbblllt!" Zoroark splattered sticking out her tounge.

I sighed and drank some of my soup.

_**"BEST ARCHEN NOODLE SOUP. EVER. IN THE HISTORY OF MANKIND. EVEN BEFORE KABUTOPS LIVED." I yelled. **_

"Is it really that good?" Gary asked, taking a slurp of his.

"OH. MY. ARCEUS." Zoroark said stunned with the soup's amazing flavor.

Red stared at his. He spooned up all of the archen out of his soup and poured it into Gary's.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THAT IS PERFECTLY GOOD ARCHEN MEAT?" Zoroark shouted at me.

"Sssssh! Hey! Don't push him she may wan't it back!" Gary shouted, shoveling the archen meat into his mouth.

"I'm a vegetarian..." Red said calmly.

"Oh..." Gary said, his voice muffled by food.

We all ate out soup. Cilan and Burgundy probably ate in the kitchen together. Good. I didn't want to see any noodle-kissey-slurp-eat-this-peice-while-I-have-it -in-between-my-teeth-then-frech-kiss-each-other-an d-eat-at-the-same-gross-flipping-time action while I was eating. BLECK!

Just as I finished that thought, Clemont burst in through the front door.

"I got it!" Clemont roared as he bombarded is with something in his arms.

"YOU GOT WHAT?! THE CHICKEN-POX?" I said unthinkingly as I jumped up out of my chair.

He stopped, "Noooooo... Definetely not. I have vaccines... Anyways! L-l-l-l-l-l-l-look!"

He put the thing on the table next to charizards wing. It was a fossil of a... uhm...

"What the heck is it?" Zoroark blurted out as if she read my mind.

"I belive it is an old amber. This can ressurect an ancient pokemon." I stated.

I gasped, "If you bring this to Nacrene city they will revive it! It's going to be an Aerodactyl! Cooooool!"

"I know! I was going to show Cilan. Where is he?" Clemont grinned.

"Uhm..." I stammered, "Aboooouuut thaaaaat... I sorta made him mad..."

"Geez, Bulba! How many times you gotta pull a prank on her?!" Clemont sighed.

He went into the kitchen carrying the old amber with him. Phew... Good thing he didn't call him back out here.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**OKAY.. THIS ONE WASN'T NECCISARILY LONG BUT... YA KNOW... **_

_**DEAL WITH IT! DON'T GET HORSES AND LEAVES MIXED UP!**_

_**SO I EXPECT YOU WON'T GO RIDING LEAVES AND A HORSE DOESN'T FALL FROM A TREE. I SERIOUSLY HOPE THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN TO YOU... **_


	6. Meet Kawaii the Phantump!

**Oh. My. Goodness. I am SOOOOO sorry. I haven't been writing ANY stories lately. Okay I know they have seemed boring so far but I figured out a plot that's really interesting! But... I'll have to ask my friends on input... So... Just here's the story! DON'T OWN POKEMON YAADDAA YAADAA YADA! X3 **

**(Also... translations for this one. Kawaii means cute. Midori means green. Those things are not related in any way in this story. .-.)**

**Posted: 11/24/2013 November 24, 2013 7:40 pm **

**My Point of View**

Clemont walked off into the kitchen.

"Well I can't help it!" I shouted when he was out of earshot.

We all got pretty bored so Zoro suggested we go somewhere, out range of Cilan's radar. Gary made the good idea to take a trip to Castelia and see Burgh and Grimsley. **(Note from le Author: Yep! That's right! I support absintheshipping! If that is not the correct name, which I'm sure it is, then pleez tell meh!)**

"Alright. Let's grab our bikes!" I said cheerily.

I ran outside and up to the apartment me, Clemont, Zoro, and Gary were currently sharing. (Red has his own house about a block down) I grabbed my green bicycle from under my bed and wheeled it outside. I hopped on and rode back to the tree we agreed to meet back at. Zoro had already had her purple bike with her at the Cafe. Gary and Red arrived later with their blue and red bikes.

"Okay! Let's goooo!" Zoro screeched happily.

"Waaaiiitt ffffoooorrrr mmmmeeee!" Clemont yelled as he rode up on his yellow bike.

The amber fossil was in his backpack almost falling out. He stopped by us and I zipped it up. There's no way that thing is breaking because of his relentless recklessness!

"Can we stop by the museum? I want to see if we can bring this fossil back into a live aerodactyl!" He explained.

"Ya' meam the one in Nacrene?" I qeustioned him.

He nodded so we agreed. We would stop by. We took off on our bikes and were ready to go!

We passed the amazing scenery of the route we were passing by. We stopped for a bit cause me and Clemont were getting tired. Gary was too but he was to arrogant to admit it. We parked under an apple tree. I looked around and found a pecha berry bush. I started to dig around and found 4 pretty big ones. I went a little further and found an oran berry bush. I managed to pick 3 large ones but then...

A pokemon popped out of the shrubbery next to me! I was so surprised and fell backwards onto my butt.

"Ack! A pokemon!" I growled to myself.

I looked to see a Phantump. Wait... aren't those native to Kalos? Anyways I looked into it's eyes and it seemed very frightened. I held out a pecha berry to try and calm the cuddly critter down.

"Hey little guy... Aren't you cute?" I murmured to it.

"Phan... tump tump..." It cooed in the cutest little voice you would have ever heard!

"Do you have a trainer?" I whispered.

It shook it's head. Oh-no! Had it been abandoned? I hope not!

"Do you want to be my pokemon?" I asked it quietly.

It nodded and took a bite of the pecha berry in my hand. It looked up at me and smiled. It was so darn kawaii! Aha! That shall be it's name! I held out a luxury ball to it's nose and it came in as the usual red energy.

It bobbed once.

It shook yet again.

And then gleamed as is snapped tight! I caught it! Yes!

"C'mon out little Phantump!" I shouted.

It burst out in a blue lightning bolt, "PHANT!"

"Hey you want a nickname lil' guy?" I questioned nicley.

It nodded with a little noise of, "Phphphphph!"

It sounded like a purrloin purring! It was soooooo kawaii!

"I'll call you Kawaii! Is that okay for ya'?" I said.

"Phphphphph!" he squealed.

I took that as a yes! My little Kawaii the phantump! Sooooooo cute!

"Hey! Why don't you help me collect berries for me and my pals, huh?" I cheerily asked the small stump pokemon.

"Phphph!" Kawaii purred.

We continued to pick until my bag was full of razz, oran, pecha, and spelon berries until around noon. Everyone must have been wondering why I had wandered seemingly to no where. Oh what a meal we would have! As we walked I began to notice how many different berries there were in one spot.

"Hey... Kawaii. Do you think someone planted these here? There's such a variety.

"Phphphphph..." It nodded in agreement.

We reached were everyone was just five minutes late.

"Hello everyone! Look! I got sooooo many berries to eat!" I piped.

"Phphph! Phant tump tump!" Kawaii nipped.

"Hey! Look! FOOD!" Red shouted an ran up to us.

"Is that a phantump? I haven't seen one of those in a while. Not since we all left Kalos last spring." Zoro said as she grabbed a spelon berry.

"Yeah! He just jumped out of the shrubs scared as a jolteon with tape on it's feet!" I said.

"What?" Zoro whispered very confused.

"Sinnoh saying." I sighed.

"Oh... I never get those..." she scoffed.

"Whatever... Hey! Gree-een! Mr. Midori Man?! Want some food? I figured you'd be over here by now!" I shouted up the apple tree.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Your not my mother!" He whined as he jumped down.

"Phphphph!" Kawaii cooed and jumped in his face.

"Ack! What the what!?" He screamed in a high, (dare I say girly), voice.

"It's _just _a phantump! Geez!" I said trying hold back a laugh.

"Your. Face." He snapped sternly.

"Your. Moom." I shot back.

He growled. Then I just stuck my tougne out and tossed his an oran berry, with which he caught in his mouth.

"Showoff..." Clemont scowled as he munched merrily on his pecha berry.

We all enjoyed our... lunch... dinner... something... Meal or whatever and decided to sleep here. I unrolled my leafeon-green blanket and curled up in it metapod style. I pulled out my mp3 and started listening to some dupstep lavender town remix and Katy Perry. I love that song E.T. Meanwhile Zoro spread out her espeon-purple sleeping bag and white pillow and fell asleep almost immediently. Gary climed back up the tree and probably stargazed for a while. Red belly flopped onto his black blanket and literally hit the "hay". Or in this case the blanket. Clemont started readng a book while in his blue sleeping bag but dozed off. I turned of my music off about 7 minutes later. I turned onto my belly and BAM! Gonna sleep until 9:30!

_no dreams... just... sleep... sweet sleep... nothing but pure pitch black darkness... I love sleep..._


	7. What the heck is that? A SPELON BERRY?

**Hellooo! Bulby hereee! Okay lets a get a this over with! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AND ALL THAT SO PLEASE HAVE A NICE DAY! X3**

**Posted: 5:11 pm central 12/1/2013 MERRY DECEMBER! XD**

_Until someone wakes you up... I feel a pain go up my left arm... time to wake up..._

"Or... maybe I won't sleep untill 9:30," I thought as Zoro beat me sensless with her pillow.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" She shouted.

"Okay! I get it! I get it! I get it!" I screamed defending myself with my forearms.

"Yeeeeesss! I got you awake! Red's making breatfast! You needed to wake up anyways..." She proded.

"Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah... Yeah uh... Thanks mom!" I mocked, moving my hand as if it were her talking.

Zoro rolls her eyes and walks over to Gary who's still sleeping up in the tree. She climbs up and she whacks him with the pillow. He falls and it was HI-LAR-I-OUS!

"Aaaaaaack!" Gary shouted as he fell down the tree.

Zoro and I laugh. I get up and put my stuff away. I walk up to Red and he's making fried... fried... something... I don't bother to ask him what it is. I sent out my pokemon to get some fresh air.

"Ivee, Leroy, Gabriel, Kawaii, Onixpected, and Rubble! C'mon out for a breath of clean, fresh air and take a walk with me!" I shout sending them out all at once.

"Ivy! Ivy saur saur!" Ivee snarls.

"Meowth..." Leroy purrs and curls up onto my shoulder.

"Gengaaaaaaaaaaar!" Gabriel snarls and starts running around.

"Phant! Phantump!" My newest pokemon, Kawaii, coos and floats off to see what Red was making.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiix!" Onixpetcted thunders, coiling up on the path.

"Gran! Granbull, gran!" Rubble roars.

The rambunctious dog pokemon happily runs up to me. Rubble is my Granbull that I got from Sinnoh, my home region. Onixpected is an Onix that I caught in Relic Passage here in Unova. I pet Rubble on her head and she begs the feline friend on my shoulder to come and play. Leroy jumps down from my shoulder onto Rubbles and meows. They both run off to play so I sit down next to my rock snake.

"Onnnnn..." the onix growls for attention.

"Hey buddy." I reply and scratch him on his crest.

"Ixx... ixon... onix..." He purrs.

I laugh and see Gabriel run up to me. He jumps into my lap and pats Onixpected's head. The onix sneezes rock dust and sets it's head on the ground... I really loved my pokemon.

Red finally gets done and calls, "Breakfast!"

"Thank god I'm starving!" Clemont cheers and bolts up from the book he was reading.

"It looks delicious! What is it?" I ask.

"Onnn? Ix ix ix?" My pokemon sniffs.

"Uuuh... those are pecha berries," Red starts pointing to each of the piles of... berries I guess, "Spelon berries, oran berries, aaaaannnd those are apples that I mixed with cinnamon scauce!"

I pick up an oran berry and pop it into my mouth. At first it tasted sour... then bitter... and then sweet! Yummy!

"That's good food! Try one Onixpected! You'll like it!" I jest as I hold one out for him.

The snake cocks its head to the left and bites into it, "MMMMMMMmmmmm..."

I always laugh at the growly-purring-rocky-metallic-mmmm noise it makes. It makes that sound when it's happy. He must have liked them since he scooped up three more into his cave-like mouth and tasted them for a while, like a cow. Zoro walked up and chose a pecha berry. She looked at it like it was poison. No pun intended!

"It's a pecha berry, Z. If it was poisoned it would cure itself!" I laugh.

She gives me the look of dissaproval and chomps it. Her eyes go wide and she sticks the whole thing in her mouth. Clemont comes squeezing through us cause there's no room and picked up a spelon berry. Those are really spicy... Only a few people can handle them. He pops it into his mouth likes it's nothing!

"It's... sweet?" Clemont says confused.

I eat one to see if he's telling the truth and yep! It's sweet! We all eat breakfast and then gather up our stuff. I hop on my bike along with everyone else and we're off!

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT! XD**_

_**PEACE OUT, PECHA BERRIES!**_


	8. Race to the Brain Damage

**Suppp! You know the drill: I do not own pokemon and/or it's characters! Okay, here's the eighth chapter!**

We ride on are bikes until around... Mmm... I'd have to say the late morning... About 4 and a half hours. Finally we reach Nacrene City! Me and Zoro have a little mini race to the Pokemon Center.

"Last one there is a rotten braviary egg, Zoro!" I shout as I zoom by Zoro.

"Hey! You got a head start! No fair!" She whines back as she starts pedaling up next to me.

"Oh? You don't think you can beat me now that I've gotten ahead of you?" I taunt.

"Grrrrr..." Zoro growls back and pedals harder. I pedal harder, too. We immediently crash into the pokemon center's wall and YOUCH! My arm stings as I get a road rash and my leg gets all scraped up by my bicycle's handles! I lousily stand up and watch as Clemont, Red, and Green skid to a stop infront of the "accident". I prop myself up against the wall and groan. It wasn't _too _bad but my brain got rattled from the fall onto the hard pavement.

"You okay?" Clemont asks as he walks up.

"Yes..." I moan as I grab my head, "Just a little brain-shaken... That's all..."

"Yeesh... I need to sit down and get my head straight for a second... Let's go inside..." Zoro says.

We all agree and everyone goes inside, but I take a good look around first. Nacrene is a very... how should I put it... scenic little town. The buildings and homes are small and subtle. With brown thatched roofs and beige bricks, the houses look quite homely. Some had flowers in the windows and neatly trimmed hedges in the small lawns. There are trees all around, their hefty branches with vibrant green leaves kept back from the road by white picket fences. If I could descride Nacrene with two words, it would be beautiful and green. My kind of place. If I was forced to live here, I wouldn't be mad.

After taking in the landscape fairly quickly I jogged inside and got next to the others. We all talk to Nacrene's Nurse Joy and heal our pokemon. While we wait for me and Zoro's minds so settle down we find a table with five chairs around it. We sit down and spend some time with our pokemon. I, before sitting down, walk over to the PC. I switch around my pokemon to where this is my team: Kawaii, Onixpected, Venuu, Carmelt, and Furry.

"C'mon out Carmelt! You too Furry!" I shout releasing them from their pokeballs.

"Ditt! Ditt ditt ditto!" Carmelt, my ditto, coos as it blobs up onto my shoulder.

"Fur! Fur furfrou!" Furry, my furfrou, barks as she happily scampers up next to me as a loyal dog would.

"Oh, and Venuu!" I cheer.

"Veeeeeeennnnnnnuuuu!" the venusaur croaks.

Carmelt blobs down and gloops towards the table, so I rub Venuu's tummy while she's on her side. Furry just snuggles next to me and falls asleep. Moments later I hear someone behind me and turn to see Clemont.

"Oh, hey Clemont." I greet him.

He just stays silent.

"Clemont?" I say confused.

His face is completely blank.

"Ha, ha, ha. Funny. Are you dead or something?" I joke as I sock him in the arm.

He falls over into a purple pile of goo... I should have known!

"Carmelt! Quit trying to be Clemont! Again!" I scold the pokemon.

"Ohh..." it complains.

"Be someone else... Like... like..." I ponder for a moment.

"Ditto!" Carmelt squabbles as he transforms into...


End file.
